


I Love You Like A Brother

by tom_the_holland



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	I Love You Like A Brother

It was 2005 and the Jonas Brothers had only been together for a few months. Times were tough and it was especially hard for the boys, who were going through puberty at the time. Nick was 13, Joe was 16 and Kevin was 19.  
Nick was very insecure about his body and how he was changing, but he never felt that he could talk to anyone about it. 

The three boys all had to sleep in the same room because of financial problems. None of them cared too much, Nick actually liked staying nearer to his older brothers.

Kevin had one double bed and Joe and Nick shared another.

It was about one in the morning and Nick was wide awake. He couldn’t sleep because it had recently come to his attention that he had felt an... attraction. To a guy.

His family were deeply religious, and such a thing was VERY frowned upon. And this made Nick anxious.  
He could hear Kevin and Joe snoring away next to him. Joe insisted, for some reason, in only wearing underwear to bed.

Nick rolled over to face Joe, who was led on his back. Nick looked at his brother, really looked at him. Joe’s arms were behind his head, his long hair covering the tops of his eyes.

Joe’s lips were soft and gentle, moving slightly with every breath. 

Nick pulled the duvet down slightly, uncovering Joe’s armpits. Nick could see thin, black hairs starting to grow there. He looked at his own armpits, no hairs in sight.

He pulled the duvet down further to Joe’s chest.

Nick looked at Joe’s smooth chest, muscular and warm.

He pulled it down further, to the line of Joe’s underwear.

Nick looked closely and saw faint hairs starting to grow below Joe’s bellybutton.

Nick quietly pulled the covers all the way off.

Joe led there, asleep in his underwear, unaware that his little brother lay watching him.

Nick felt... butterflies tingling in his stomach. Blood rushed to his dick and it grew harder.

Nick pulled off his t-shirt and now he lay in his underwear, too.

Joe’s underwear were black with no design. Nick could see a faint bulge in the pale moonlight from the window.

His eyes had adjusted almost perfectly to the dark and Nick felt the urge to see more of his brother.

Nick’s fingers reached for the waistband of Joe’s underwear. Nick pulled them as gently as he could without waking Joe until they began to move. Nick could see the faint hairs from his bellybutton darkening and thickening. 

Nick pulled further.

The hairs changed format now, moving from a strict line to a more organic curve.

Nick pulled further.

The top of Joe’s dick appeared and Nick gasped quietly.

Nick pulled further.

Joe’s whole dick came out into view and Nick’s dick hardened instantly.

Nick pulled Joe’s underwear off him completely.

Joe began to stir. Nick froze.

Joe’s arms moved from behind his head to by his side and his body tilted slightly.

Nick thought it safe to move again.

Nick crawled back up to Joe’s dick area, holding his underwear in his hand. 

Nick looked at the black underwear and saw something weird. There was like a white stain in Joe’s crotch area.

He had no idea what it was.

He sniffed it and it smelt... funny.

“NICK!” Joe whispered loudly. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Nick panicked and put the pants on the bed. Kevin was still asleep.


End file.
